Hard To Get
by Queen Mudracles
Summary: It wasn't like she didn't like the feeling. No – part of her loved it, part of her made herself want to smack her head on the wall. /two or three-shot.


**Rated T just to be safe**

**hurt/comfort/angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters**

* * *

She got excited when her phone vibrated.

Her tummy felt the butterflies in her stomach. She grabbed the phone, her eyes lightening up when he saw his name.

_Sora_

She quickly swiped the screen, touching in different directions in a swift way.

_Hey :)_ - He said.

She smiled, wide enough that her muscles ached, she quickly types on the screen, and there goes again the butterflies.

_Naminé: Hello. You said you'll call me today? _

She quickly turned off her phone, a bit afraid that he would not reply. He does that all the time. Typical Sora.

She grabbed her laptop, then, trying to distract herself because… well, she's fallen for him again. Hard.

It wasn't like she didn't like the feeling. No – part of her loved it, part of her made herself want to smack her head on the wall.

Because Sora, he had his own puerile behaviors. He left the country without saying goodbye to anyone, to her. He, by all means, would always get scolded by the teacher. His friends were delinquents, but he was somehow the nice delinquent. She remembered how he'd teased everyone, especially girls, and they'd cry. She remembered how she met her on that first day of school wherein he placed a ruler on her armpit, smelled it and shouted, "Smells good!" and for the next few months she hated him so much. She remembered how he made her cry one time when he teased her that she would never get a boyfriend – ever.

But then she remembered how he fell hard for her and she ignored it because she was terrified.

Terrified, because she knew he would never take her seriously. She knew he loved someone else. And she knew she deserved better, she knew – or thought – that she needed a man with class, someone who won't make her feel insecure, someone who will never leave her.

And when she found out he noticed that she didn't like him at all, he stayed away.

Sora came running back to his ex – Kairi – she remembered, but Kairi transferred after sophomore year and she only saw her once again when Sora flew to another country.

They were once again happy and flirty and sweet and it tore her heart little by little. That was it, it was always the little things; when he'd leave their conversation hanging when she spots Kairi, and how he had treated her coldly whenever Kairi was there, how he treated her as no one special but a friend.

But that was all there is to it – a friend.

And before she knew it herself, she had fallen inlove with him, and it was all too late.

She never cried – no, she would never cry for a boy. She will never cry for someone like Sora.

And after the school year, they broke apart, even Kairi and Sora – she never knew why, never even bothered to ask. Until one day, she just found out that he migrated somewhere else and it didn't hurt her anymore because the feeling was gone – or so she thought. The feeling wasn't gone, no, she just got used to the pain.

She shook her head when she grabbed hold of the phone, still no reply.

Disappointed, she placed the phone on the edge of her bed so that she wouldn't have to steal a glance every second.

After a minute or two, his face popped up in her mind again and she mindlessly grabbed the phone.

There was a reply.

_Sora: Sorry, I was in the gym, had to change._

Emotionless – the girl thought right away. It upset her a bit because it looked like he was bored talking to her and…

_Don't think that, don't think that._

Her mind reminded her over and over and without even thinking, she typed and clicked send.

_Naminé: I see, so where are you now?_

It took ten seconds before he replied.

_Sora: In your heart._

Naminé quickly shoved the phone on the bed and bit her lip, the butterflies once more in her stomach.

_Naminé: Stop kidding around, idiot!_

_Sora: But I'm not!_

Naminé suppressed a smile after her mother passed by the door.

_Naminé: I'm serious._

She stared at her phone for any signs of him typing but failed. Defeated, she returned back to her laptop, and maybe just check the phone later.

However, her hand couldn't help but hold on to the phone while her eyes search for a text.

_Sora: So how're you and Roxas doing?_

Naminé frowned. He had always thought she'd liked Roxas.

_Naminé: I guess we're fine. Why?_

_Sora: :)_

Naminé arched a brow and inhales deeply. Was he that dense?

_Sora: Do you like him?_

The blonde's eyes widened by the unexpected turn of event that she thought she'd forgotten to breathe. Why was he asking this? Was it… because he was curious, or maybe something else?

It brought a big grin on her face.

_Naminé: No, I don't. Not at all._

_Sora: Stop kidding around._

_Naminé: I swear. I like someone else._

She was mindlessly thinking as she pressed send and after seconds, she checked her phone again.

_Sora: And who's the lucky guy?_

Naminé felt her pulse beat fast and her mind was in a mess. It was amazing how he can make her feel like this even without seeing each other.

Was it time to tell him?

No. It'll all be too fast.

_Naminé: That is a secret_

_Sora: Who?_

_Naminé: Not telling you, sorry_

_Sora: Oh, come on. I thought we were friends :(_

She imagined his face when he typed that.

_Sora: Fine, if you don't want to tell me then I guess this is goodbye._

That made her heart beat run faster. When he says that, he'd do it and won't text her for weeks. _But – but what would I tell him?_

_Naminé: Okay, here's the deal. I tell you who's mine, and you'll tell me yours._

_Sora: ..okay, fine._

_Naminé: Then you go first. :)_

_Sora: Ladies first, I believe?_

Naminé frowned.

_Naminé: Should I really tell you this? What good would it bring?_

_Sora: Come on, we're friends anyway!_

_Naminé: Okay, okay. And why do you keep saying that?_

Naminé inhales deeply.

_Naminé: Give me top five of your picks and we'll see if the guy I like is there._

_Sora is typing… _

Well, here goes nothing.

_Sora: a. Sora_

She coughed suddenly.

_Sora: b. me_

She coughed again.

_Sora: c. The hunky brunette who migrated to Destiny Islands_

Now, it was a smile.

_Sora: d. All of the above_

And now, she tried not to laugh.

Naminé waited for the last letter but it didn't come out.

_Naminé: Hey Sora? Letter e?_

_Sora: e. Roxas_

The blonde frowned a bit. Was she going to tell him now?

Or maybe tease him a bit?

_Naminé: e. Roxas_

_Sora: I knew it._

_Sora: Printscreen! _

_Naminé: No! No!_

She didn't want him to screenshot what she said, because it would become viral and everyone will know, she knew Sora too much.

_Naminé: It's not him_

_Sora: then who?_

_Naminé: D. _

_Wait, wha-_

The blonde sighed and hid her phone, blushed to herself and squealed that she didn't even think twice before sending her choice.

_Did I just confess?_

She did, yes. She just did.

This time, she grabbed a pillow and screamed at it.

* * *

**Thanks to this-ship-will-never-sink for proofreading it!**

I'm under mental pressure right now. This is the first time I've ever posted a Namora fic, but I've always loved the two. It might come out as a two or three-shot, dunno. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. If I get good feedback then...more Namora!


End file.
